The Oblivion Squad
by Grim Tides
Summary: 3 GHOST (Global Humanitarian Operation & Special Tactics) operatives are sent to find out what is going on in Tokyo, and get caught up in the Sekeiri plan. They find themselves trapped in a death game with one option: Shut it down.


**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it, and plz review!**

A young man runs down a street in Tokyo. Black hair, green eyes, pale skin, about 6 ft tall, covered in lean muscle, and wearing a white shirt with neon shorts. Earbuds in his ears quietly play as he runs down the sidewalk. As the sun shines down, he turns down a street just in time to see a limo drive by him, and stop at a shop front. Men in glasses, slicked back hair, and suits step out with a wicked smile go into the shop. The young man follows. Stepping into the store, he is greeted with the sight of 2 men, one big, one small, yelling at a woman with a baby and a man. An old woman and man sit behind them, wringing their hands.

"Where is our god damn money!" yells the smaller man.

"Please, just a day longer. We'll have the money." pleads the store owner. The young man, watching smiles, and speaks up.

"Oh, they'll have the money. You just won't be getting it." The Yakuza members turn to him.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are kid, but you just earned yourself a front row seat on the trip to hell."

"Thanks. Always wanted to try flying first class." The old man laughs, and the short Yakuza grimaces.

"Shut up! Makari, kill the punk." The big man cracks his knuckles and lunges for the runner. The runner dodges, and grabs his arm. Using the forward motion, he swings him into a wall. As the thug makes impact, the runner jams his foot behind his shoulder blade, and pulls his arm back till a sickening crack is heard. The big man cries out in agony, but is suddenly cut off as he is knocked out by a elbow to his temple. The small man shivers.

"What the hell are you?"

"James Antares. A GHOST operative out of America." The small man pulls out a gun.

"Why the hell would they send an American ghost to Japan?"

"I don't think I'm going to answer that question. Now, put down the gun, before you get hurt."

"Fuck you"

"Screw you too, asshole. Drop the gun."

The short man says nothing, but starts firing. Bullets rip past the GHOST as he slides out of the way, then wall runs over to the man, and dropkicks him into a row of magazines.

"Sorry about the mess, by the way." says the GHOST to the family, as he picks up the Yakuza.

"But, you won't be worrying about these assholes for a while." He walks out, pulls out a phone, and calls someone. A police car speeds up, and the officer watches in awe as the GHOST tosses the men in the back, and tells him something. The earbuds go back in, and he jogs off.

At the top of the MBI Tower, a man in a white cape is currently hanging onto the ledge as a woman in a lab coat tries to kill him by stomping on his fingers.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THERE THREE ADDITIONAL GHOSTS IN THE GODDAMN CITY! I THOUGHT WE WERE "IN CONTROL" OF THE GHOST PROBLEM!"

"Takami, Takami, it's all under control." The caped man is none other than the CEO of MBI, Hiroto Minaka.

"It's just another twist in the game, my dear. I got information on the three. A recon op, an assault op, and a tactical op. No big deal." says Minaka

"Minaka, didn't you read their operation record? Thirty completed missions, with no failures of any kind. They were nicknamed "The Oblivion Squad" due to how nobody ever knew they were there-

"Well, we found them. OWW." Takami smashes the mad genius' feet.

"They want to be found. They want us to know that they are here. They know that we are up to something, and that somehow we have a GHOST on our payroll." Minaka manages to get back on the rooftop, as Takami lights up a cigarette.

"Takami, all we need to do is to get the Discipline Squad to take them out, if they become a hassle."

"I don't think the Discipline Squad could handle them."

"Of course they can!"

"And come back unwinged?" Minaka pauses for a moment.

"The assault?"

"All of them."

"I know that. But for the Discipline Squad."

"Yes. And I have a bad feeling that the other two are going to wing some powerful Sekirei as well."

"Then perhaps we recruit these young men, much like we did with the first GHOST."

"I doubt these men will be swayed from their job, no matter the reward. However we can summon them." Minaka grows a wide grin.

"Excellent. I can't wait."


End file.
